Mr Lancer's childhood
by Grim-fire
Summary: Mr. Lancer had a strange childhood. He lived as a half-vampire when he was a child till he turned thirteen. How? Who were his family? & what's his real last name? What made him turn in to a human? Read to find out more.
1. A halfvampire's birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Butch Hartman's charecters or Maxwell Atom's charecters.**

**But: I do own Hemlock, Olivia, Little William (who grew into Mr. Lancer vice-princable of Casper High ), Khon & Gofil **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a cloudy day when Hemlock & Olivia Lancer were heading to the church. Who are these people, you ask?

Well, to make a summary, Hemlock Charon was a vampire who was the defender of humans in Amity Park against ghouls & other super natural creatures .

* * *

Olivia Lancer was a high school girl who fell in love with Hemlock who saved her life. After meeting her parents & hiding Hemlock's last name behind Olivia's last name "Lancer" _because any person with the name Charon should be murdered by bounty hunters sent by his evil fraternal twin brother Khon_ . Anyway, they got married & lived with each other in a big mansion. Olivia loved books including literature & history. Hemlock would give anything just to please his wife. So after four years being married, Olivia wished to have a child of her own. Hemlock agreed to get a child. _Even though he wasn't found of children at all.

* * *

_

After giving birth to an adorable little green eyed, black haired baby boy, the Grim Reaper came next to Olivia who was in bed & said with a grin "Teh, child's time will come to an end soon, unless his father turns him into a vempire. So you're up for it, Olivia?"

Olivia grabbed her baby tightly & Hemlock saw fear in her petrified green eyes & said "I'm not so sue if you're going to take this child's soul with you, Reaper. I'll turn him into a demi-vampire but he's just born that would be impo- " "Look!"Grim interuppted "You have exactlly one month. If he didn't turn into a vampire or half-vampire, then his soul would surely be taken." Hem looked at Grim & said "Very well.". Then Grim has given them an evil laugh & left dramaticly. Olivia looked at Hemlock & began to ask "Why does the Grim Reaper want with William's soul? Why turn him into a _half-_vampire?" "Because I'm a vampire & you're a human. We gave birth to a human & that's a bad cause which kill's it. Turning him into a half-vampire would keep the child alive, unless you want that, my love.". Olivia couldn't afford to lose her first born child, so she agreed to have another vampire in the family, she didn't mind at all bu she was afraid if it's going to hurt her child.

* * *

A month passed & it was almost William Lancer's time. Olivia & Hemlock were heading to the church & Olivia was carrying the baby in her arms. As they entered the church, they've put the child on a cold stoned table & Hem was ready to bite William & transfer some of his blood to his child who didn't mean anything important to him. The Grim Reaper was next to them carrying his scythe in his boney cold hands waiting to grab the child's soul if the blood transfusion failed. William wasn't like any child anyone has ever seen, no. He was giggling ever since his mother has given birth to him but that didn't last for long. By the time Hemlock has bitten William, he cried the loudest cry anyone has ever heard in history, that woke all the dead bodies from their graves & went inside the church to calm the little half-vampire boy down. Grim was depressed & muttered to him self "Dang, it was a baby's soul too." Then left. Olivia was looking at the undead people, not with fear, but with jealousy. She picked up her baby & said kindly to the undead people "He's going to be fine. Just go back to your graves. I'll take it from here." Then the zombies waved goodbye at the baby & went back into thiers graves. Hem realised that Olivia would be jealouse if anyone had touched her baby, just as he would feel if someone touched his wife & began to hate the baby even more the he used to. When the baby opened his eyes, they flashed red then turned back green. Olivia was kind of happy to see her child alright & safe with her.

* * *

William has grown a little & his Grandmother known as Gofil _from Hem's side of the family,_ loved Wil so much. She played with him & taught him how to grow wings out of his back, summon the dead to serve him & fed him blood unfortunatly, he puked at her, but she didn't mind because he was a half-vampire "Well, I didn't expect you to love blood like your little cousen Niel now, did I?". 

Inspite of Olivia loving her mother in-law & the rest of the_ Charon_ family, she didn't want them to spend thier time with Wil. Wil's mother wanted to keep her son all to her self but didn't express her jealousy in front of others. So one day when Wil was three years old & was a very bright boy, his mother took him to the house's library & gave him one of _William Shakespeare's_ books & looked at him "If you stay inside the house with me & won't get out, I'll teach you the meanings in this book & I'll teach you many things when you explore this magical place." Then Wil looked at her & put his head down not showing her his disappointment "Why? Why won't you let me go out & explore the real world out side & meet other people, mother? ". Olivia went in front of the window & closed the curtains & said "You're so beautiful!! I don't want others to see your beautiful face! So please stay here ,William, stay here & don't let others see you. I'm afraid once they look at you they'll want you for their selves." then she went infront of Wil & hugged him tightly, putting his head on her chest. William was blushing & was touched of her words, these words coming out of the mother's heart breathing into his soul & touched his heart. It's was like the greatest thing ever been said to a quiet & shy little boy like him self.


	2. Halfvampie's friendly little secrete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Youngblood or Mr. Lancer they are copyright of Butch Hartman.**

**But I do own Olivia, Hemlock, Lawrenz & the Charon family.**

**Note: Vampires who're in the Charon family aren't weakened by the sun, they just hate the day light.**

It was a sunny day out side. A white pale skinned boy with pale green eyes was looking out the window of his bedroom, wishing to see what is like outside the haunted looking mansion he lives in.

Olivia was sleeping with Hemlock in a wide royal bed. Young William Lancer wishes to sneak out of his house and explore the world outside to see what it's like.

Then suddenly he heard a knock on the door. It was his butler, Lawrenz,

"Oh,", William said turning his head looking at the butler, "Mr. Lawrenz, sir, it's you. "

"Good morning, young master William.", Greeted Lawrenz to William as he entered the room, "Would you like me to get you something for breakfast?"

William sighed then suggested "Just a plane white toast if you won't mind.".

Lawrenz was looking into William's face, seeing depression in his eyes. "Master William?", Said Lawrenz bending his knees down to look at his face, "Is something the matter?". Then Lawrenz placed his right hand on Williams left shoulder.

"It's just...", William started, "It's just that...I...I wish to go outside the house. I've been trapped here ever since birth and I've never seen how it's out side this dingy mansion. And I'm afraid if I get out of the house, because I promised dear mother that I'd stay here and read the books she had given me to read. Don't get me wrong I love reading but I want to refresh for a bit...I don't want to break mother's heart. " Then tears started to stream out of his eyes. Lawrenz grabbed a handkerchief to wipe William's tears.

Then Lawrenz had a great idea. "Master?", Said Lawrenz with a smile on his face "You promised the Mistress that you'd stay inside the house and never go out to the human world, right? "

Wil stopped crying then looked at him "Right..."

"So let me make you some breakfast then we both go to the attic. What do you say? "

"Sure, Okay."

Then Lawrenz picked up William And went down to the kitchen. After William had finished his breakfast, they both went up to the attic.

"It sure is dusty in here!" Wil said as he was walking behind Lawrenz.

Lawrenz picked up a medallion from his pocket which was shaped like a red eye with spikes all around it. "Get ready, young master Wil. You shall see another world before your very eyes." Lawrenz said then held up the medallion up then it opened a portal.

It looked like mixes of green swirling around like a hipno-disk. "Lawrenz?", asked William chills coming up his spine, "What's that place?"

"Just come with me and you'll see for your self." Lawrenz said then took the boy by his hand.

They entered the strange portal. They were floating in a weird and spooky slimy green place with floating doors all around.

"Welcome, young master," Said Lawrenz introducing this world to him ", to the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone?", William said with a familiar tone, "Hey, I've read about this place. This is where all the undead spirits come hear after escaping the Lake of Souls which traps all the spirits there. Wow...This is so amazing!"

After floating for about five minutes, William began to ask Lawrenz "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Lawrenz looked at him then said "I'm taking to a place where you could make new friends. All ghosts here talk about the Charons and about a cute little half-vampire boy named William." Then Lawrenz gave Wil a smirk then they landed on a place which looks like some sort of play ground. Wil was shy and didn't want to go. Instead he stood behind Lawrenz's leg.

Undead looking children were looking at the strange black haired boy then started to whisper with each other spreading it all over the play ground.

_"It must be him the half-vampire boy."_

_"Maybe he drinks ghost blood too."_

_"Don't be a stupid brain. Blood makes him barf."_

_"Maybe he'll eat our souls."_

_"He looks cute."_

Wil became more nervous. Then he spotted a boy with a green T-shirt and black shorts. He had glowing green eyes with green hair, freckles And two buck teeth sticking out of his mouth , he also had a left peg-leg and a sling-shot which used to be his left hand.

William let go of Lawrenz's leg and saw the boy trying to aim for an eye ball with wings resting on the tree. "I'll go see that boy over there." William said pointing at the boy he wants to meet.

"A boy?" Lawrenz asked with confusion "I don't see anyone there, young master Wil."

"He's the one next to the tree over there.", Wil began to frustrate," With that-that eyeball thing with wings."

"Um," Lawrenz was still confused, "go meet him, then. I'll be sitting over there of you need me." Then Lawrenz thought to him self _"I don't see anyone where young master William was pointing at."_

"Stupid bird,", said the green haired boy with anger, "hold still!!!"

"Hello. Um, you're aiming for that bird thing?" William said standing next to the with a sling-shot for a hand.

"Well, DUH!!!", said the boy with a mocking tone," What does it look like??"

"May I suggest you stand like this..." William adjusted the boy's position "And place your arm like this...", then adjusted the pose of his arm, "Then you shoot like this!" Then aimed directly at the eyeball ,like creature, then it lost some of it feathers and flew away crookedly.

"Hey!", the boy smiled with surprise, "You did it! Um...thanks…."

"William. But you could call me Wil." Then took the boy's right hand and shook it.

"I can't remember my first name. But you could call me by my last name. It's Youngblood."

"A pleasure to meet you, Youngblood! Wanna shoot more stuff? "

"Heck, yeah!"

Youngblood and William played for a while. Then they got a little tired and rested under a dead tree.

"Youngblood?", William began to wonder, "How exactly did you die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well,", Youngblood began to remember a bit, "I don't remember really. All I could remember was playing _Jungle Man_ then lost my left hand falling down the tree into the neighbors dog. And another time I was playing with my trike pretending to be _a dare devil _and I rode too fast down the hill and lost my leg. And…how did I die…? Oh, yeah! You won't believe this but I was building my own ship pretending to be a pirate. It was a small raft and then some other kids saw me riding it in the middle of the lake and threw small rocks at me then…"

"I'm sorry. I truly am.". said Wil placing his hand on Youngblood's shoulder," Your parents didn't look after you?"

"No. I glad to get away from them anyway." Youngblood said getting up then helped Wil up.

"In addition for being my first friend ever. I'm going to give you the best gift a boy could ever want. Follow me!! " said William with excitement. Then he grew bat wings out of his back and flew high away, searching for the right tomb stones to raise the dead from their graves.

"Wil?", Youngblood began to wonder, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Wil kept silent for a moment. Then suddenly, he spotted a broken pirate ship and tomb stones near by. "This must be it!" William pointed at the ships direction.

"What?", Youngblood asked, "What _were_ you're looking for??"

**"**The pirate ship!! It's a pirate ship!!**" **Wil laughed then landed near the tomb stones then snapped his finger raising the dead from their graves. The ghost who just woke up from their graves were dressed like as if they were pirates who died centuries ago.

And another tomb stone shaped like a bird's house William snapped his fingers again , then out came a skeleton of a parrot.

The undead pirates came in front of Wil and saluted him realizing, even though pirates weren't very bright, that he summoned them to serve their master.

Youngblood was frozen and was shocked to see William's strange power.

"Maties,". William began to speak in a pirates tone, "I'd like ya to meet yer new cap'in," He pointed at Youngblood then said, "his name's captain Youngblood. And I expect ye scurvy dogs to obey his orders. Understood?"

Youngblood pointed at him self and a small voice came out of his mouth saying "Me?".

"Aye-aye, sir!" all the pirates said at once and grabbed clothes and dressed Youngblood as their new captain. The parrot landed on Youngblood's right shoulder then squawked and said "Ahoy, cap'in Youngblood."

"This is so cool! Thanks, William." Then he punched him on the arm and suggested, "How would you like to be my first mate?"

"Me? That'll be wicked!" Wil said with excitement.

One of the pirates gave Wil a bandana, a wooden sword and a fake earring.

"You'll be know as Wet Willy. Welcome aboard…" Youngblood stopped not remembering how to speak like a pirate.

"Matie! squawk" the parrot helped him finish his sentence.

Wil laughed at both of them and his pirate name _Wet Willy_.

Youngblood and Wil played pirates in the ship till it was time to go.

Lawrenz looked at the huge pirate ship and William was riding it "Hey!! Mr. Lawrenz, I'm here!!" Wil called out to his butler.

"It's time to go, young master Wil. Your mother might be wondering where you are." Wil came down then waved _goodbye _to his new friend, Youngblood, and he waved back then sailed away.

Lawrenz and Wil hurried back to the attic and made it back just in time.

"William?", A feminine voice cried out, "_Into The Shadows!!_ William, where are you?" Wil took his pirate costume off.

"I'm in the attic with Lawrenz, mother!" Wil replied to Olivia. She climbed up to the attic then ran to William and held him tightly in her arms. "My baby, I'm so glad you're alright." Olivia said in a worried tone then kissed Wil on his cheek a few times "What were you doing up here?"

"My apologies, Mistress, ", Lawrenz began to explain, "Master Wil and I were just searching for old photographs back when his father was younger. And the one's from your high school years and some of the wedding pictures, isn't the right, master William?"

"Yeah, we did." Agreed Wil with Lawrenz's fake tale.

Olivia giggled then said "It's time for your flute lessons, come on." .

As Olivia and Wil were heading for the stairs, Wil looked at Lawrenz then smiled at him showing his gratitude and Lawrenz smiled at him back. It was like the best day of his three year old life.


	3. Church day

_"__Church day, William."… "The church is beautiful, mother."…A girl…black eyes like shining onyx…Hair like luscious waterfall of the Nightmare river…A smile of a sweet angel… "My name is Juliet but you can call me Julie."…"So, you're a friendly vampire…"._

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in year 1965 and William's mother,

Olivia, climbed upstairs of a dark mansion to wake her son up for church day.

"William," Olivia said to Wil sitting on his big sized bed " wake up, honey. It's church day. Don't want to be late, do we?".

William woke up and opened his eyes with excitement "Mother, mother," said Wil putting his hands on his mother's lap "I saw an angel in my vision. She was sitting in the church and then when it was over she was talking to me!".

"That sound's nice, sweet heart" said Olivia carrying her son ", we must get ready to go. Lawrenz made breakfast ready for you down stairs. C'mon! ".

After William has taken his breakfast and all that he went upstairs to his bed room to change his clothes. "I'm ready, mommy!" William said as he was done changing. His mother looked at his clothes and saw something missing "Oh, yes!", Olivia remembered, "The tie.". She put on his tie, then they were ready to go.

Olivia was looking upstairs, hoping that Hemlock would see his son going to his first church day but he was sleeping. "Your father was up all night just trying to protect his family." Olivia sighed. William was looking at her "Mother," ,Wil said wondering, "what happened last night? ". Olivia looked at her son then held him tightly and said "Khon wants to…hurt his own family." "Why?" asked William, not knowing what was going on between them. "Let's just go. Lawrenz is waiting for us in the car."

Olivia and William were walking towards the church heading inside it.

Wil was looking around, seeing how huge the building was, and thought to him self _"It's so…big."._ Olivia took her seat then helped her son up to sit next to her.

The priest blessed everyone for coming. William was looking at the seat which was on the other side of the church and saw a black haired girl sitting next to another woman, then he opened his eyes widely realizing that girl was the same girl who was in his vision. "_She's beautiful!_"

The girl was looking at him back thinking "_Why is that boy looking at me like that?_" . "_Oh, my God!"_ ,William screamed in his head, _" She's looking at me. What to do, William? Think fast! "_.

He thought quickly and waved at the girl then she smiled at him. William gave her a silly grin and said inside head again "_She's so cute! Just look at that face of hers!_".

After the church they all went out and Wil was grabbing his mother's hand, pointing at the girl he saw at the church. The girl and her mother went to the park. So Olivia decided to meet her mother in the park.

The girl's mother took a seat and told her daughter to play in the swings. Olivia carried her boy and took a seat next to the girl's mother, who had short, black, curly hair and hazel eyes.

Then the black haired woman looked at the wavy, red haired woman with pale green eyes sitting next to her then said "Why don't you let your son play in the play ground?".

Olivia was holding her self because she didn't want anyone to look at William. "Oh, um. My boy has never been out before and I'm afraid some of the other children might hurt him."

"How about", The woman suggested, "your son play with my daughter Juliet. My name is Dorothy Bloodroot by the way. But you can just call me Dot.".

"Bloodroot?", said Olivia looking at Dot, "Oh, My name is Olivia Lancer. I've heard of them. A very interesting family. "

Dot looked at Olivia then asked "Olivia Lancer? So you must be Hemlock's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"The pleasure is all mine." Replied Olivia with a warm smile.

"I'm sure my daughter would love to play with your son" Dorothy said looking at William then called her daughter.

The girl came running to her mother then rested her head on Dot's lap. "See this boy?", Dot pointed at Wil, " He's from the family I told you about before.".

"Oh, yeah… C'mon Let's go play in the swings!!" said the girl grabbed Wil from his hand.

William was looking at her then asked " What's your name?" Even though he knew what her name was.

"I'm Juliet but you can call me Julie!", She replied to him with a big smile, "What's your name?".

"Uh, William. It's William."

"Is it okay if I call you Willy?"

"Sure.".

Then William stopped her and took her behind a tree and started asking "Do you have any unique ability? You know, uhh…Super Powers?"

"Oh, yes I do. I can make things hot and cold when ever I want just by touching them. And since you're real last name is Charon, what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a… I'm half-vampire."

Julie looked at him with fear wishing that he wouldn't do what she thinks he would. "You want to drink my blood?"

"No.", Wil grabbed her shoulders gently and looked deep into her eyes, "I don't drink blood. It makes me sick."

She calmed down then smiled at him and said "So, you're a friendly vampire. I-I mean half-vampire."

"Yeah, I am." Said Wil then took Julies hand and went to play in the play ground.

Later that evening when Olivia and William returned home Wil was wondering when he could play with Juliet again.

His mother looked at him and announced that he'll be going to kinder-garden and see her again. That made him happy then hugged his mother around the waist showing how glad he was to finally go to K.G.

"Thank you, mother.", Wil said to his mother, "Thank you very much."


	4. Two Plans For One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Butch Hartman's characters as you see. I just own my characters & did I have to say that? X3

It was a wonderful sunny day when it was little William Lancer's first day of Kinder Garden and he was real excited about it.

His mother Olivia was there to see Wil's first day of pre-school. Hemlock didn't show up for that great moment because he didn't care or love poor little Willy.

Julie Bloodroot, on the other hand, was so happy to see Wil attending K.G. with her. Her parents, Dot and Serj, with her beloved hippie, orb transformer and future seeing uncle Silver, who likes to call him self Silver Thread, were there to watch her first day of Kinder Garden.

Silver had a vision of the future and saw something interesting that he wanted to make it come true.

"Hey," Silver called out to Juliet, "may I, like, speak to little Jul for a sec? I need to give her an advice, privately.". Serj and Dot looked at each other then agreed to that.

"What is it, Uncle Silver Thread?" Julie asked with a smile.

"Okay,", Silver started, "listen good, little dudet. Your soon to be best friend Wil or as I like to call him "Prince of Darkness" is gonna give you a flower and all you have to do is kiss him on his lips showing that you really wanna be friends with him."

Julie looked at her uncle then started "But I thought boy-friends and girl-friends, and daddies and mommies do that not friends."

Silver thought of making up something to convince her because he's a sucker for _young love."_Little Jul, it's a new thing! If you kiss a friend to happens to be a dude and you're a dudet then it is totally acceptable."

Julie was a little confused but she'll give it a go. "Okay!!" then hugged her uncle then ran to hug her parents. Dorothy was beginning to cry with happiness as her little girl left to school.

Wil's mom was a little worried that some of the kids might hurt him at school so she thought about her son making friends with little Julie.

"William,", Olivia started, "darling, I'm so happy to see you on your first day of K.G.. and I know you'll feel a little nervous but it's okay. Just remember the plan. Do you remember what it was?". Then Olivia held her son's hands and swinging them back and forth.

"Hmm…" Little Willy was thinking, "Oh, yes! Make friends with Juliet Bloodroot!"

"That's right!" Olivia said, "Don't want to be late for school now, do we?" .Olivia didn't let go of William's hand until they reached the classroom.

"Be safe, my love." Wil's mother said as he almost entered.

"Don't worry, mother." Wil replied then entered the class room.

Let's just hope that Silver Thread's prediction and Olivia Lancer's idea will go just as planned.


	5. First day of KG

I know the name of a Kinder Garden school "Corpse Kid" is creepy but it's Amity Park! I mean c'mon!!!

Disclaimer: As you know Mr. Lancer or Dash's dad is not my character but he's Butch Hartman's. And you know the rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a great autumn yet sunny morning in Amity Park where in a Pre-school know as "Corps Kid", where little William Lancer was attending his first class with some other kids including Juliet Bloodroot.

After getting along with their teacher and had to do a few fun activities like pre-schoolers do. It was time for recess and there was some big kid wearing a skull t-shirt and blue jeans with other not so friendly looking possy hanging with him He felt like picking on the pale skinned kid with a black and blue striped t-shirt who's been reading nearly all day and is now sitting under a tree.

"Hey, you," The big kid started at the little dead looking boy, "I'm sick of you reading and making the teacher like you and making us look bad. And you're so gonna pay, Lancer. ". Then the bully's possy started to laugh in an evil yet obnoxious way.

"Leave me alone, Bucky Baxter!" William said to the over-sized kid, "I have nothing against you. So if you won't mind leaving me. I'll be reading the last chapter."

Buck was mad and launched his fist but Wil avoided it in an ease. Don't think William isn't angry, he was and his eyes nearly glow red and was about to do something Buck and his friends would never forget.

At the same time, Julie was playing with other girls and saw Wil's eyes burn with anger because of some playground bully. Fortunately, she left the girls she was playing with and came in front of Buck to protect William saying "You leave poor Willy alone! Or I'll…I'll give you cooties!".

Buck Baxter stood back and so did his other friends and ran away crying. William was calm after seeing Juliet and said "Thank you, Juliet. I appreciate your kindness."

"You're welcome." Julie replied as she stared at him and realized something.

_He's really cute…_

"Julie?" William gave her a confused look," Are you feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine it's just…umm… I… ", Julie didn't know what she was thinking or _day dreaming _about. The bell rang and recess was over.

After the first day of school being over, Juliet was sitting under a big oak tree waiting for her uncle to pick her up.

William saw her and thought it was time to fulfill his plan he made with his mother.

"Okay, it's time to make friends with lovely Julie." Willy said to himself.

"But first, I'll have to give her this as a token of our friend-ship." He spotted a magenta flower on the ground and picked it up for Juliet.

The dead-looking boy moved towards the big oak tree, where a black-haired girl with onyx-black eyes was sitting under there.

"There you are, Julie!" William said putting a big grin that shows his sharp fangs, "Here, I got this for you." He continued saying giving her a magenta colored flower then asked "Do you want to be friends with me?"

Julie was quiet when she accepted the flower, then gave William a sweet smile from her face then said "Of course I want to! You're the first person to ask! "

She hugged him so tightly, that they both fell on the ground making Julie resting on top of Wil. Before the undead-looking boy had said anything she gave him a kiss on his lips to express her happiness, not knowing what a kiss truly means.

After the kiss William quickly snapped then asked lowering his head trying to hide his blushing red face "Uh…, Julie? Do you wanna be friends or…closer than that?"

"I just wanna be friends with you, Silly Willy!", said Juliet as she giggled, "Uncle Silver Thread told me that's the way I gotta say "yes" if I wanna be friends with you. "

"But that is not the way it has to go," Wil explained, "only lovers should do that. Sorry to ruin your…umm…well, you know…"

"Oh, really? Well, my uncle could be a little weird sometimes. I don't want you to be my boy friend; I just want us to be friends. I'll wait till I get old enough to have a boyfriend but for now I just wanna play with my first and best friend!"

William stared at Juliet silently for a minute then Juliet was a little freaked out by that so she asked "Willy, are you okay?".

"Oh, um, I-I'm just glad that you want to be friends with me. Heehee! ", Wil said as he was blushing and put his left hand behind his head.

"Little dudet! Time to come home!", uncle Silver called out to Juliet.

"Coming!" Julie said running to her Hippie uncle.

"How was your first day, little Jul?"

"It was fun! I made my first friend! It's that pale boy like in your vision!"

"That's real cool!"

Silver picked up Juliet then winked at William and that made him smile "Bye Juliet! See you tomorrow!"

Then Olivia came running to William and hugged him then she said "How was you first day, baby? Did you get hurt or anything?".

"It was great, mother! I had a lot of fun. And I wasn't hurt at all." William answered excitingly.

Looks like both of them had a great time and will also have a lot of weird packed adventures, so stay tuned.


	6. Play Date

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of Butch Hartman's characters and so on.

Plus: I'm thinking of Lancer having visions which that idea originated from 

Esme-Kali.

It was the first day of the weekend when Little Willy Lancer and his friend Julie Bloodroot ran into the playground to wait for their parents to pick them up.

William was pushing Juliet on the swing with one hand and was reading Charles Dickens own "Moby Dick." In the other hand. Then he saw a flash of him and his friend Julie were wearing pirate clothes and they were in a pirate ship. It gave him a shock, but he thought that was a familiar ship he saw his self and Julie were in.

So he thought of Juliet going with him to the Ghost Zone to meet his friend Youngblood, if it was okay with her parents.

He closed his book then started to ask," Would you like to accompany me to the Ghost Zone? "

Julie was stumped then stopped swinging, "Where is that?"

"Well, It's a place where all ghosts live."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course. I even have a friend in there who happens to be a ghost."

"Okay, I'll tell my uncle to take me there. When do you want to go there?"

"Nn… When my butler Lawrenz has the time. And the only time is at 4:00 P.M. If it's a good time for you? "

"My uncle Silves-…I mean Silver can take me anytime. " 

"Great! Youngblood is so much fun to play with!"

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's his name, Silly Julie!"

Juliet giggled and punched him gently on his arm. After that, a man dressed in a violet vest with pink iris and also wearing light violet circle shades, and long light brown hair and beard came in front of the school calling out to Juliet. It was her uncle Silvestre, who likes to call him self "Silver Thread." 

Julie ran to her hippie uncle then murmured something into his ear.

Silver looked at the pale, dead looking boy Wil, then waved at him giving him a sign that he and his niece Julie will be there, then they both left.

William Lancer was waiting for his mother to pick him up. After a minute or so she came running to him then hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for being late, baby. Are you okay?" Olivia asked her son.

"I'm fine, mother."

"Come on. Let's go home."

They were walking back home and talked to pass the time.

When they made it back into their big mansion William saw his father standing next to the door wandering why his wife arrived so late with that little vermin she was holding hands with.

William was upset of his father, that is, why doesn't he like him so much? Or, Why doesn't he love him at all? His little heart was filled with sorrow, but didn't show any of that expression on his pale white face. Wil let go of his mother's hand and left to his room.

Olivia wanted to follow him but Hemlock, her husband, carried her to make her forget what she last saw, then headed to their bedroom.

Lawrenz didn't know the reason why Hemlock should be so jealous of his son or hate him so much, but he went up the stairs to William's room.

He knocked on the door "Young master? May I come in?"

The little half-vampire boy was crying then quickly dried his tears then replied. "Come in, Mr. Lawrenz."

Lawrenz came in and saw William was reading "Moby Dick" in his bed, then Lawrenz gave a small chuckle.

Wil looked at him then asked what was he happy about. "What's so funny, Mr. Lawrenz?"

"Why do you call me (Mr. Lawrenz)? I mean, I'm only nineteen years old. You're making me sound like an old person."

"What do you want to call you then?"

"Call me Edwin. It's my first name."

"O-oh alright, err…Edwin"

Edwin gave Wil a smile and then they were silent for a moment.

William almost forgot about the play-date he was having with his friends.

"Edwin," Wil said to the butler, "Can you take me to the Ghost Zone at 4:00 P.M.? I promised to play with Julie and I haven't seen Youngblood for a while." 

"Oh, yes!" Lawrenz remembered, "That cute little girl with black hair and eyes. And that boy you met in the Ghost Zone. Yes, I remember. I'll take you there for sure."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Will said to Edwin rapping his arms around his waste. 

"Anything for your big, pale, green eyes of yours. "

If you're really reading this and thought Mr. Lawrenz the butler was and old dude, think again! XD


	7. On the way

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of Butch Hartman's characters and blablabla…

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of Butch Hartman's characters and blablabla…**

**Hey, thnx a lot hordak's-pupil for R&R I really appreciate it.**

It was nearly 4:00 P.M. when Juliet Bloodroot and her uncle Silver were in front of Lancer's mansion.

Silver was looking at it from low to high then looked at Julie and said "This place could use some colors, doesn't it? No wonder your dark little boy-friend look so down."

"H-HE'S NOT MY BOY-FRIEND!" Julie replied nervously, "He's my bestest friend in the whole wild world. And I really think they should paint their house pink."

Then she giggled.

He was about to knock on the door , then suddenly the little Lancer kid opened the door before Silver even knocked on it. So Silver made the peace sign on his hand and greeted him saying,

"Oh, hey, little dude. Guess you were really expecting us. Crazy, man, that's just crazy."

"Hi, uncle," Will said to Julie's uncle Silver," Hello, Juliet. I'm glad that both of you are here."

"I'm happy to be here, Willy!" Julie said to the half-vampire kid then hugged him. That made him blush, but he tried to control him himself and he let go of her.

"Ahem. Ye-yes, this is our butler Mr. Edwin Lawrenz." Will pointed at Lawrenz .

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Welcome." Lawrenz bowed to greet them.

Silver wasn't happy to see Lawrenz do that, so he said "Dude, you seriously didn't need to bow as if we're like royalty. We're friends, Eddie." Silver put his hand on Edwin's shoulder, which made Edwin smile.

"To the attic, then." Lawrenz announced, "Right this way!"

They climbed up the stairs and then reached the attic. Juliet didn't like going inside the creepy, dusty attic, so she said, "It's scary in here."

"Heavens to cradle!", said Will holding Julie's hand, "There's nothing to fear in here."

Julie looked at his pale green eyes then said "Okay, if you're brave, then I'll be brave too!". She made William blush.

Lawrenz opened the portal to the Ghost Zone, which made Silver open his eyes wide open with surprise "Far out, man!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, right, Willy?" Julie asked.

"Right!" Answered Will with a smile on his face.

Then they all went inside of the portal, then stumbled into the Ghost Zone.

Will was so excited to be there again. "Come on!," Said Will to his friend Juliet, "I'll introduce you to Youngblood. He's a ghost friend of mine!"

"Ghost friend!?", Julie was stumped

"Don't worry." Will tried to calm her down, "He's fun to play with."

Then he looked at his butler to asked permeation to see his friend "May Julie and I go see my friend Youngblood?"

"Of course you may." Replied Lawrenz to the sweet little boy then turned to Silver as William left then said "I didn't even see this ghost friend of his. All I saw was a huge pirate ship."

Silver looked at him then started to laugh saying "You're saying that the little prince of darkness actually have an imaginary friend?! That's so cute, Ed."

"I suppose," Lawrenz replied I mean, I didn't see that friend of his".

"Well, at least the little dude has a smile on his face." Said Silver as he found a perfect spot to meditate in.

Lawrenz though about it and agreed with Silver. "You're right". Then he sat on a near by seat and began to read Poe's ''The Raven''.

**Now to see where the kids are:**

William and Juliet were walking in a meadow of dead flowers. Julie didn't like the looks of it and started to tear up.

Will looked at her than he wanted to know what was the matter with her "Julie, what seems to be the problem?"

"Why…? Why are all the flowers dead like that?" Julie started to cry.

Will smiled at Julie and wiped off her tears, then explained "It's the Ghost Zone, Juliet! Everything is dead in here. Just look over there," William Lancer pointed at a dead tree, where they saw a hilarious looking eyeball with wings, then he continued "It looks weird, doesn't it?"

Julie Bloodroot looked at it then started to laugh.

"Feeling any better?" asked Will smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, thanks, Willy."

William blushed, then took her by the hand saying "Let's hurry to Young Blood. I just can't wait".

They were both running holding each others hands and smiling through the Dead Meadows.

**Sorry if it took forever ;**

**Can anyone judge any mistakes I made with the spelling & grammar??**

**It'll be much appreciated, but don't do it in a smartass kind of way or I'll never accept it. :x**


End file.
